Doug Walker
Doug Walker (1981- ) That Guy with the Glasses Web Series Deaths *''The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Saddest Moments (2008) Critic: Shot dead by an unseen gunman, followed immediately by a happy scene from Bambi. *Nostalgia Critic: Sidekicks (2009) 'Nostlagia Critic/Mako: "The Critic" is disintegrated by God after He hits him with a lightning bolt with "Mako" thanking Him. (A reference to the TMNT review he did when he made fun of Mako when he wasn't aware of his death from lung cancer back in 2006.) (Played for comic effect.) *Nostalgia Critic: Alone in the Dark (2009) 'Nostalgia Critic/Chester A. Bum: Making fun of the dark shooting scenes from ''Alone in the Dark, "Chester A. Bum" is shot to death by the movie characters. (Played for comic effect.) *''Atop the Fourth Wall: Doom #1 (2009) 'Nostalgia Critic: In yet another ''Alone in the Dark ''parody, he is shot by Phelan Porteous. (Played for comic effect.) *Nostalgia Critic: Cool as Ice (2009) 'Nostalgia Critic: Dissolves into nothingness due to the "Whiteness" of the movie. (Played for comic effect.) *Nostalgia Critc: Quest for Camelot (2010)'' Nostalgia Crtic/Mickey Mouse: "Mickey Mouse" is shot by "The Critc" after being driven into rage by the movie. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Rover Dangerfield (2010) 'Nostalgia Critc/The Nostalgia Cat: In an animated sequence, "The Nostalgia Cat" is shot in the chest after making a bad joke. (Played for comic effect.) * '''Nostalgia Critic: It (2011) ''Nostalgia Critic: Wrists slit (off-screen) Imitating a scene from the movie. He is found by his brother Rob in the bathroom. *Nostalgia Critic: Revenge of the Commercials (2011) '[The Nostalgia Critic/Singer of the "Zach: He's a Psychomaniac" song]: "The Singer" is blown up off-screen by Zach. The audio can be heard with footage of Zach. "The Singer" will come back to life at the end of the episode. "The Nostalgia Critic" is killed in an explosion when Zach blows up his house. (Played for comic effect.) *Nostalgic Critic: James and the Giant Peach (2011) 'Nostalgia Critc/The Angry Fans: The "The Angry Fans" shoot "The Critic" for not liking the movie. They aim his guns and he is shot when it cuts to black. (Played for comic effect.) *Nostalgia Critic: Doug's 1st Movie (2011) 'Nostalgia Critic: Head explodes after hearing the ''Doug ''theme song play. (Played for comic effect.) *Nostalgia Critic: Patch Adams (2012)' ''Nostalgia Critic/Patch Adams: "Patch Adams" gets shot dead by "Nostalgia Critic", who survives the episode. (Played for comic effect) *''Nostalgia Critic: Scooby-Doo (2012) 'Nostalgia Critic/Old Critic/Young Critic: The "Old Critic" and "Young Critic" are killed in explosions when "The Nostalgia Critc" gives them grenades to blow themselves up along with DVD copies of Scooby-Doo to try and take away the movie from the universe. "The Critic" then blows himself up with a grenade and a copy of the movie. He then returns back to Earth from Purgatory. * '''Nostalgia Critic: The Thief and the Cobbler (2012) [ The Nostalgia Critic]: Blown up after he finds out there is a bomb in his phone. *'''Nostalgia Critic: The Wicker Man (2014) 'Nostalgia Critic'': Ran over by a truck. A reference to the trucks scenes in the movie. (Played for comic effect.) Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1981 Births Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Internet Personalitites Category:Directors Category:Comedians